<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay a while by Erwan_O_Dannan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925247">Stay a while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan'>Erwan_O_Dannan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⚽️ [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mai Stai - Carla's Dreams (Song), Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Carla's Dreams - Freeform, Cheating, Divorce, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hate Sex (mentionned), Lawyer, M/M, OS Song, Real Madrid CF, Translation, at the end, madrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio had fallen on his knees, tears pouring down his red cheeks. He just received a letter, a divorce letter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Ramos/Cristiano Ronaldo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>⚽️ [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay a while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014315">Mai Stai</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan">Erwan_O_Dannan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>E adevarat</b><br/>
<b>că înțelegi ce ai avut</b><br/>
<b>atunci când pierzi.</b><br/>
<b>E adevarat</b><br/>
<b>că poți să crezi numai atunci</b><br/>
<b>când poți să vezi.</b><br/>
<b>E adevarat</b><br/>
<b>că de la dragoste la ură</b><br/>
<b>e decât un pas.</b><br/>
<b>E adevarat</b><br/>
<b>pentru că știu că nu e doar un pas</b><br/>
<b>mi-a mai rămas...</b>
</p><p>(It's true<br/>
that you understand what you had<br/>
when you lose<br/>
It's true<br/>
that you can believe, only<br/>
when you can see<br/>
It's true<br/>
that from love to hate<br/>
it's only a step<br/>
It's true<br/>
because I know it's not only a step<br/>
I have left...)</p><p> </p><p>Sergio had fallen on his knees, tears pouring down his red cheeks. He just received a letter, a divorce letter. He and Cris, husbands for so many years, all those times of pure joy with Junior and his brother, the moments of love shared between him and the Portuguese. Now that he was going to lose all of it, he finally understood that those memories were more important than arguments and jealousy, now that it will be all he will have left, <em>memories</em>.</p><p>He was feeling guilty, a lot, when if his friends were all saying hat it was not his fault. He had no believed them when they told him about his unfaithful husband. After all, he was, and still is, madly in love with the forward, forgiving him everything, and also being forgiven his jealousy.</p><p>One day, he wanted to really know if the rumours were true. Sergio faked a holiday at his mother's, and stayed in front of his house, waiting, or fearing, for something. When the evening fell upon Madrid, he saw a woman with a body of a top-model went under a cosmetic surgery enter his home. The defender waited an hour, before entering in his house. He heard moans coming from the first floor, and his heart broke into pieces when he saw that the woman was indeed sleeping with Cristiano. He had not waited for one of them to speak that he had already slammed a few doors, and flew the city.</p><p>Ramos dried his tears, and felt hate rising from the bottom to the top of his heart. He still loved the Portuguese, but what he had witnessed was not a proof of Love. It was treason, hardcore treason. He got up, siting on a little wall outside the capital and near sunflower fields, and dialled a well-known number :</p><p>"Marcelo ? I want to kill this son of a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Și dacă totuși ai să pleci</b><br/>
<b>Îți doresc să ai dreptate.</b><br/>
<b>Și să nu plângi când ai să vezi</b><br/>
<b>Nu poți iubi pe jumătate.</b>
</p><p>(And if you will still leave me<br/>
I hope you're right.<br/>
And don't cry when you will see<br/>
You can't half love someone)</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Sergio was in his lawyer's office. They were planning on how they will try to keep the children, and the properties in Madrid. They hoped that the other part will accept the deal, even if they knew they will have to fight for the boys.</p><p>The evening, the football player found in his mail box a note, bearing his ex's writing.</p><p>
  <em>"My Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, don't let us make a mistake. I should not have sent this divorce paper. What happened with Georgina won't happen again, I promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you with my whole heart, come back to me !"</em>
</p><p>Sergio was mad, and scrunched the sheet, making it a compact ball of paper. He phoned his lawyer, and discovered it was just a trick to distract him from the fact that his husband wanted all the houses, and the kids. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mai stai doar o clipă</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai.</b><br/>
<b>Oricare-ar fi ora</b><br/>
<b>Cu inimi pe mono.</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai doar o clipă</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai.</b><br/>
<b>Oricare-ar fi ora</b><br/>
<b>Cu inimi pe mono, departe de lume.</b>
</p><p>(Stay just a moment<br/>
Stay a while<br/>
Whatever the time<br/>
alone with our hearts, away from the world.)</p><p> </p><p>However, Cristiano came to see him this evening. Sergio did not know why he opened the door, but he well knew he was not going to leave until the next morning. So he pushed him directly in his chamber, their chamber, unused since the Spaniard discovered the affair. The defender took control, and once again, their hearts beet together, away from everything and the world.</p><p>And after, Ramos holded tight the forward against him, whispering in his ear :</p><p>"Stay a while..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>E adevărat</b><br/>
<b>că ce e azi se vede mult mai clar</b><br/>
<b>a doua zi.</b><br/>
<b>E adevărat</b><br/>
<b>că mâine tot ce este-acum în mine</b><br/>
<b>nu vei mai găsi.</b><br/>
<b>E adevărat</b><br/>
<b>că transformăm iubirea-n ură</b><br/>
<b>mult prea simplu și ușor.</b><br/>
<b>E adevărat</b><br/>
<b>o știi și tu, ți-am zis de mii de ori,</b><br/>
<b>ți-am zis de mii de ori.</b>
</p><p>(It's true<br/>
that what today is about, it's seen more clearly<br/>
tomorrow<br/>
It's true<br/>
that tomorrow, everything that's now in me<br/>
you won't find anymore<br/>
It's true<br/>
that we turn love into hate<br/>
too simple and too easy<br/>
It's true<br/>
you know it too, I've told you a thousand times,<br/>
I told you a thousand times.)</p><p> </p><p>And then the next morning, Sergio understood his actions. He slept with Cristiano, and he will use this against him. How is he going to live if the judge will not give him custody of the children ?</p><p>The love Ramos gave him the other night completely vanished. It was replaced by hate. The one which stayed close to his heart, but not being a part of it, was now flooding it. The ex-Madrid player wanted to ruin him ? Well, he was not the only to know how to play dirty, and that, Cristiano knew it very well. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Și dacă totuși ai să pleci</b><br/>
<b>Îți doresc să ai dreptate.</b><br/>
<b>Și să nu plângi când ai să vezi</b><br/>
<b>Nu poți iubi pe jumătate</b>
</p><p>(And if you still leave me<br/>
I hope you're right.<br/>
And don't cry when you will see<br/>
You can't half love someone)</p><p> </p><p>The evening, Sergio received another note. It contained a beautifully well written love letter. But the footballer decided to answer, roughly.</p><p>
  <em>"Cristiano,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You lost the right to call me "love" when you chose to cheat with this top-model. You cheated on me, breaking my heart and the trust I placed in you. What happened yesterday will never happen again. I hate you now, and I will be as a dog with its bone over the properties. For the kids, I wished I will protect them from a monster like you, but they should not be a weapon in this war.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't come crying or else this night, or another one, I will not let you enter any more. You fucked quite badly, Cristiano, by wanting a double life.</em>
</p><p><em>You wanted to play, and you lost</em>."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mai stai doar o clipă</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai.</b><br/>
<b>Oricare-ar fi ora</b><br/>
<b>Cu inimi pe mono. </b><br/>
<b>Mai stai doar o clipă</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai.</b><br/>
<b>Oricare-ar fi ora</b><br/>
<b>Cu inimi pe mono, departe de lume.</b>
</p><p>(Stay just a moment<br/>
Stay a while<br/>
Whatever the time<br/>
alone with our hearts, away from the world.<br/>
Stay just a moment<br/>
Stay a while<br/>
Whatever the time<br/>
alone with our hearts, away from the world.)</p><p> </p><p>It was finally the day, the court was going to reveal its judgment. They will be finally divorced, Sergio being just Sergio Ramos - and no more Sergio Ramos Aveiro. There was only the people concerned by this matter, and no more. The hearing started with the Real Madrid player's lawyer pleading for the good father that Cristiano is.</p><p>Then it was Cristiano's, and he tried to discredit the husband. He used the night the two men shared as an example for Ramos' mental instability.</p><p>Sergio was also heard, and the Portuguese too. The two wanted to win, using different schemes to have the judge's sympathy.</p><p>Once every one passed, they left the room. Not feeling very well, the defender went to the toilets, but did not see that Ronaldo had followed him.</p><p>"I..." began the Juventus player once they were alone.</p><p>He did not have the time to continue, because Ramos pushed him against a wall. The madrileño did not know if he should punch him in the face, or just kiss him. Still holding him, he locked the door, and crashed his lips against his.</p><p>Nothing good was in that kiss, only hate and pain. One said that sex with feelings is better, but it was one of the best of their life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Umeri ce purtau peste ei, peste ei</b><br/>
<b>Mult mai mult decât se poate.</b><br/>
<b>Umeri pentru care pentru ei, despre ei</b><br/>
<b>S-a mai scris, dar nu sau făcut fapte</b><br/>
<b>Umeri ce purtau peste ei, peste ei</b><br/>
<b>Mult mai mult decât se poate.</b><br/>
<b>Umeri pentru care pentru ei, despre ei</b><br/>
<b>S-a mai scris, dar fara fapte</b>
</p><p><br/>
(Shoulders that carried over them, over them<br/>
Much more than it's possible<br/>
Shoulders for which, for them, about them<br/>
Have been written about it, but without deeds.<br/>
Shoulders that carried over them, over them<br/>
Much more than it's possible<br/>
Shoulders for which, for them, about them<br/>
Have been written about it, but without deeds.)</p><p> </p><p>Sergio was in his bed, alone, like he was since many weeks. He won his properties in Spain, but Cristiano kept the kids. Even if the Madrista also was their father, he only had them one week-end per two, when he was not playing.</p><p>Real's season started, and they were not good, with a team lost without their star, Cristiano. Sergio tried to keep his team together, but it was difficult for only one man.</p><p>He was also closer with another ex-teammate, Gerard Piqué. He, too, had divorced, and if he was completely honest, he sometimes missed the culé, even if he would rather die than said it out loud. Sergio was spending more and more time with him, forgetting Cristiano, and rebuilding him-self with Piqué. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mai stai doar o clipă</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai.</b><br/>
<b>Oricare-ar fi ora</b><br/>
<b>Cu inimi pe mono</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai doar o clipă</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai...</b><br/>
<b>Oricare-ar fi ora</b><br/>
<b>Cu inimi pe mono, departe de lume.</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai doar o clipă</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai...</b><br/>
<b>Oricare-ar fi ora</b><br/>
<b>Cu inimi pe mono</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai doar o clipă</b><br/>
<b>Mai stai...</b><br/>
<b>Oricare-ar fi ora</b><br/>
<b>Cu inimi pe mono, departe de lume.</b>
</p><p>(Stay just a moment<br/>
Stay a while<br/>
Whatever the time<br/>
alone with our hearts, away from the world.<br/>
Stay just a moment<br/>
Stay a while<br/>
Whatever the time<br/>
alone with our hearts, away from the world.<br/>
Stay just a moment<br/>
Stay a while<br/>
Whatever the time<br/>
alone with our hearts, away from the world.<br/>
Stay just a moment<br/>
Stay a while<br/>
Whatever the time<br/>
alone with our hearts, away from the world.)</p><p> </p><p>One night, the two friends decided to leave. They took sandwiches, and decided to meet somewhere at equal distance from Madrid and Barcelona. It was a small hill, surrounded by fields, far away from cities and any kind of artificial light. They put a blanked on the grass, and admired the stars. They could see them very clearly, and they were baffled.</p><p>Gently, Gerard went closer to Sergio, until resting his head against his shoulder. Naturally, the Blanco started to pat his hair.</p><p>Nether of them wanted to leave, it was so good here, without any noise but the Nature's, watching together the most beautiful show of the world.</p><p> </p><p>✺✺✺✺✺</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own the lyrics, all credit goes to Carla's Dreams and their producer•s.</p><p>Feel free to comment if there are any mistakes, English isn't my native language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>